six years in the future
by Dangerous Writer
Summary: The team was sent 6 years in the future, how they will react when they see themselves and the new team in the future? Sorry I'm bad at summaries Spitfire, Chalant, Torpedo (Raquel and Kaldur) and Supermartian couples.
1. GET OUT!

**HEY GUYS! Well this is my first Fan Fic so please don't be harsh, I hope you to like of my story so ENJOY IT!**

Present Time

Mount Justice 16:47

"Wally. SHUT UP!" screamed Artemis walking slowly and dangerously toward Wally.

"WOW, WOW, WOW, and keep away from me replacement!"

"Excuse me! How did you call me?"

"I said that you are a .C..."

"ENOUGH! "Screamed Artemis knocking over to Wally and positioning herself over him.

RECOGNIZE ZATANNA B-08 ROBIN B-03

Zatanna and Robin come out of the Zeta-Beams laughing and holding hands, walking toward the team.

Robin let go of Zatanna's hand placing his arm around her shoulders "So … first place Zee" said Robin with a playful tone "that's totally…"but before he could finish, they heard a big scream coming from the team, running toward them they found Wally in the middle of the floor with Artemis sitting on his back, pulling from his arms pulling with all her strength, while Kaldur tried to pull them apart. After a few struggling minutes, Superboy was able to pull them apart.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Dude you scream like a girl!" said Robin, to Wally who was rubbing his arms trying to calm down the pain."Shut up Robin" muttered Wally under his breath.

"Do we want to know what happened?" said Zatanna to Raquel after a few minutes.

"Well, we were going to train with BC, when Wally came along and began flirting with M'gaan, after a while Artemis get tired of that and told him to shut up, and you can guess what happened after that "said Raquel.

"Mmm, ok?, Hey where's M'gaan"

"Hello Megan" said M'gaan hitting slightly her forehead "I'm here Zatanna" she said appearing behind Zatanna.

"Hey M'gaan!"

"Wait a sec, Tanna now that I think about it, you and Robin were holding hands when you come in are you together or something" said Artemis with a perfect imitation of Robin's smirk. This only made Zatanna blush furiously.

"Well, we. Were. Just …"said Zatanna lowering her head, trying to hide her flush. Robin put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her flush.

"We are just friends and I was just saying how good is for her to get the first place on her Literature contest" said Robin showing big confidence.

"Ok guys enough chat it's better for us to began the training" Said Black Canary entering the room with Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Icon, Martian Manhunter and Flash behind.

"Uncle Barry! What are you doing here?" said Kid Flash running toward his uncle.

"What? I can't visit my favorite nephew?" said Flash with a big grin.

"HA HA HA" said Wally with a big a big grin that rapidly became into a frown "Funny, 'cause I'm your only nephew" said Wally running toward to the team again.

"I know but…"

"Enough" interrupted Batman in a monotone voice.

"Just saying" said the older speeders.

"Like I was saying" signs Black Canary "it's better to began to… training?"she said her eyes lowering to the ground below the team there were a slight light "guys?... what's that?" she said pointing toward the team. Making Batman's eyes grew big.

"TEAM, get away from there, NOW !" scream Batman.

But before they could react the whole Young Justice disappear in a glow of light.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. STOP!

**HEY GUYS! Sorry that took me so long to update but I didn't like the first one so I made a new one.**

**Six years in the future**

Tim, Bart and Jaime enter the Mount Justice's living room.(Since the destruction of the original Mount Justice one year ago the League with help of the Team rebuilt the Mount Justice even more modern that satisfies all the Team's necessities) Bart have a goofy smile while he hold a bottle with a black liquid inside, Tim have his arms crossed and his face was emotionless, Jaime have a worried look on his face, he didn't stop staring the bottle that Bart have.

The girls Cissie (Arrowette), Cassie (Wonder Girl), Karen (Bumblebee) were sitting on the couch watching 'Titanic' they were crying their eyes out.

"OMG! NOOO Jack just get on the door, you CAN'T die" cried Cissie at the huge screen.

"OHH MY, I can't see him die" whispered Karen burying her head on a pillow.

"JACK PLEASE DON'T FALL SLEEP, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" scream Cassie covering her mouth with her hands.(I was like this when I saw the movie)

"OHHH please girls it's like the millionth time you saw it, why you are crying... again?"

"SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" screamed the girls throwing popcorn and pillows toward him.

"Ouch! Ok I'll shut up just STOP!"He screamed making the girls stop throwing him things; he greeted the guys when he saw them entering the kitchen"What are you doing?"

"I made a new chemical that make all your nerves get really crazy" said Bart really proud of himself "And I'm going to try it on myself".

"I still think that is a really bad idea" said Jaime walking out of the kitchen to make some company to the girls.

"I'm ok with it" said Tim sitting on the other side of the island.

"Ok, here I go" said Bart drinking all the liquid in just a few seconds.

"Did Cissie is ok about this?" said BB looking concerned to Bart, until his pupils grew really big, is smile copied The Joker's and his body began to vibrate to an insane speed "Mmm… Bart are you…ok?"

"Bart?" said Tim starting to get worried about him "Dude?!"

"Bart?" said Cissie entering the room with the girls and Jaime behind "What happened? Is he ok? If you hurt my boyfriend I swear that …"

"WHAT! NO we didn't hurt him" squealed Beast Boy.

"It's a silly new chemical that Bart made, I told them that it was going to be a really bad idea but none of them listen to me, so possible, that Bart drank it" said Jaime in a nonchalant way, sitting next to Tim. Suddenly Bart began to talk at a super speed and to jump on the same place.

"Great, you broke him" sign Cissie blowing one of her hair out of her face.

"What?"

"Never mind" all of sudden Bart stop moving at all "OHH MY GOSH BART?!" he just last a few second before speeding down the hallway passing though the first door to the left.

"Ohh no" said Tim running toward he door, the others just followed him.

"Tim what's wrong?" said Cassie getting closer to him. He taking out a wire and plugging it on his glove, he began to typing a lot of codes.

"This place is where the League keeps all the machines of Catmus or The Shadow" he replied, his eyes never leaving his glove's screen.

"Wait, why the League keeps that? The Shadows couldn't track them" Said Karen a little intrigued by the news.

"Don't worry Batman and the others hacked everything and the room it's protected, nothing gets in or out without the League's permission… BINGO! I made it" when the door opened, they could see Bart running around from one place to another pressing all kinds of switches on a big machine."BART DON'T!" of course this don't stop the speedster, they try to catch him but everything they try it he vibrate through them, until he stop to see a switch he was going to press it but all they launched o him Beast Boy transformed himself into a elephant -the room was big enough for one- grabbing his hip, Jaime changed into Blue Beetle grabbing his legs, while the others gripped his arms and legs holding him on the air, they seem obligated to catch him again and again when he tried to vibrate through them so he wouldn't touch the ground, if he get to touch the ground it will be impossible for them to catch him again.

"BART STOP!"

"I REALLY LOVE YOU, BUT I SWEAR WHEN YOU COME BACK TO THE NORMAL… I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Cissie trying with all her might to stop him.

Suddenly Cassie let go of Bart's left leg, he take advantage of this hitting Tim on the jaw, he let go of his right leg when he touch the ground he push himself forward hitting with all his force the bottom, then a great light illuminated the whole room, all of them stood there completed frozen, when the light abated thy just couldn't believe what was in front them.

**OK GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOON, SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME DAYS TO UPDATE, BUT EVERYDAY I HAVE AN HOUR OR LESS TO WRITE AND THE ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I HAVE TO TRY TO GIVE SENSE TO THE STORY.(I'M SORRY IF SOMETHING DON'T HAVE SENSE), I accept tips or scolding :P :D OK BYE, SEE YA AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. But first I guess I have to figure out how I can update :P but if you're reading this I already did it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wally West - 22 years_

_Artemis Liam West - 21 years_

_Richard Grayson – 20 years_

_Zatanna Zatara Grayson – 20 years_

_Jackson Hyde or Kaldur'ahm – 24 years_

_Raquel Ervin – 23 years_

_M'gann M'orzz or Megan Kent – 22 years_

_Conner Kent – 23 years_

_I'm going to put Fs after the futurist guys' names and Ps for the past ones_

**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**

The original Team was on their fighting positions ready to attack. The team – even Bart -was still in shock they just couldn't believe what they had in front of them, Bart still was on their arms, until they reacted, dropping him to the floor, falling flat over his face, knocking him out.

"Great, BC is going to kill us, didn't she?" said Karen.

"Not if we are not here" said Tim, in just a few seconds everyone was running out of the room, at a speed that will made the Flash feel proud, leaving Bart completely out on the floor.

"What. Just. Happened?" said Raquel turning around to see everyone with the same confused face has hers.

"Dunno. But I'm going to try to access to the red of… mmm .here?" said Robin turning on his glove's computer after a few seconds of research he just froze, he just keep staring at the screen with widening eyes.

"Robin" said Zatanna walking to his side, obvious concern on her eyes "Robin, what's going on? Are you ok?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his trance.

"Mmm… yeah I'm ok, I just… I hack this place system and well…"he said scratching his neck nervously.

"Robin, please tell us what did you find" said Kaldur slightly concerned.

"Guys, we're not in our time line, not anymore" everyone was shocked with the news that Robin had given them.

"What do you mean that we're not in our timeline" said Conner with a firm voice.

"We're six years in the future, guys, that light in some way took us to the future and I guess that the guys that we saw a few minutes ago have something to do with all this"

"Ok, then. We're on the future, but where we are? This place is not like any place I had seen before" said Wally looking around.

"Apparently we're at the cave, I guess that they were a new Team, anyway they mentioned BC so I guess I'm right"

"So this is the 'new' team" said Raquel in an amused way looking down at Bart who was still out on the floor "Hahaha poor kid"

"It's just me or he looks like Wally" said Zatanna walking toward them.

"No, I don't think so" said Wally "I'm more sexy, right green cheeks" he said speeding toward M'gaan side.

"Mmm, well…"

"Guys I think I heard something outside" Interrupted Conner looking toward the door "Then it's better to get out of here" said Kaldur starting to walk towards the door, with the team behind, before hearing a growl above them, everyone stopped looking to the roof, when a big white tiger jumped off the roof, falling in front of them. Walking slowly toward Robin and Zatanna, growling and showing her sharp teeth.

"G-Guys?... I'm too young to be eaten by a tiger." Said Zatanna holding awkwardly Robin's hand, but before anyone could say anything the tiger launched to Robin dropping him to the ground.

"ROBIN!"

"Hahaha it's ok guys, he's just licking me" Robin said chuckling, while the tiger got up walking toward Zatanna purring and rubbing her head against her leg.

"Mmm… ok? But, Robin I think that 'he' is a 'she'" said Zatanna petting the beautiful tiger **(1)**

"Ohh"

"Mmm… Guys? No matter how much I'm loving all this chat, it's better to get going"said Artemis walking toward the room at the end of the hall.

**I saw it on a comic cover later I will say who's the owner, but I guess you already found it out, didn't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Team were entering the big room, the room was huge there was a big screen -even bigger than theirs-in front it was a brown L shaped leather couch with black cushions over it, there was a loveseat and a really big kitchen by his side it was twice the size than the first one almost everything on the kitchen was silver painted with red and black, the fridge was big with a lot of notes over it, the only thing that separated the living room from the kitchen was a long island with slate top, and a lot of notebooks, notes and books over it.

"Ok… guys this place is awesome, but still I can't stop thinking what happened to our cave" said Raquel sitting on the couch.

"Yeah well maybe…"

"What are you doing here" said a deep and familiar voice emerging from the shadows, making everyone jump except Robin.

"Batman?... Hey Batman it's you!" said Robin walking toward him.

"I will ask one more time, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Said Batman with an expressionless face-but worried inside-he began walking toward them, seeing each of them with great attention.

"We are not sure Batman, we were at the training room when a light below us took us here, for what Robin inform us we are six years on the future and the cave is mmm… different, but a part of that we do not know anything more" conclude Kaldur.

"But of course you already know that don't you" said Robin with a big smirk on his face.

"Yes, but I will investigate more later, by now I will take all of you to the infirmary to check if you're ok" he said starting to walk down the hallway from which they recently returned. The Team looked at each other before walking behind him, they walked down the hall until they get to the part of the hall that have a black window and a white door with the classical title of 'INFIRMARY' over it. They walked inside the room, it wasn't different from the one they have, the only difference was a woman with white eyes and brown hair that was standing next to the door, she give them a welcome smile and after telling Batman not to get worry about them, he said, "I will be back in half hour to come for you and them we will try to find a way to get all of you back to your timeline by now stay here and let Sara check upon you" after receiving nods from the eight teens, he began walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, letting out a big sight that he don't even know that he was holding, he began walking to the briefing room '_I hope to find a way to get them back to their timeline, but first I need to get the guys back to the Cave, so I will get some help'_

**Back to the infirmary**

"Ok guys, I will made a few painless tests over you so I can see if you are completely right" said Sara "I will began with you Robin so please come with me" she said before guiding Robin to the X-ray room.

20 minutes later

"Ok guys all of you are completely healthy, I will give the answers to Batman and then I will come back so please try not destroy anything" she said looking toward Wally and Robin.

"Don't worry Ma'am I will take care of that" said Kaldur nodding slightly toward Sara.

"Thank you very much" she said before walking out of the room

"Soooo, what do we do now" said Robin more to himself.

"Wait" said Zatanna lying down on one of the infirmary beds "Until we die of boredom"

"Actually we still can-"said Raquel before being interrupted by M'gaan.

"OHH MY GOSH!" squealed M'gaan covering her mouth with her hands.

"M'gaan what's wrong"

"She's so cute" she said pointing toward the med-bay window, there was red headed little girl trying to eat the glass, both her little hands to the sides of her head, she was wearing a jean's overall while she was holding a white rabbit of her left hand.

"Hey Megadelicious maybe she's our little girl, don't ya think?" said Wally putting an arm over her shoulders, earning a scowl from Superboy.

"LIAM?! LIAM, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Hey! That isn't Roy's voice" said Robin walking toward the other.

"Effectible my friend" said Kaldur looking out of the window, Roy appeared walking to the little girl who had given up on trying to eat the black glass and rising her little hands opening and closing them toward him, giving little leaps while trying to reach for him.

"Ahh, Here you are little kitten" said Roy taking Liam on his arms "I lost you for a few minutes, you know? Let's keep this between us because if not Mommy is going to cut off Daddy's head, ok?" he said earning a few giggles from the little girl who put her head on the crook of his neck and was beginning to falling asleep while sucking her little finger "Come on Liam you need to rest" were the last word coming from the archer before he began walking down the hall again not even noticing the eight teens with their jaws dropping to floor that he left behind, taking his baby girl has his priority.

"So the dad it's Roy" said Conner breaking the silence.

"Apparently, but then, who's the mother?" said Zatanna walking toward the window.

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Of course not Kid Fool is polarized glass they couldn't see us" said Artemis smacking him on the back of his head and before he could answer the Dark of Night entered by the door "Team, follow me" he said in his monotone voice.

"Dude even with the years he's still really creepy" whispered Wally to Robin "Actually I think he's a little more relaxed and friendly" said Robin with a big smile spreading across his face and earning an incredulous look from Wally "DUDE YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed Wally "Nope" said Robin before running to Zatanna's side. They follow walking until they entered the briefing room were Ollie and Clark (in civvies) were waiting.

"Ollie?"

"Artemis?! It was true after "said Oliver with a lazy smile.

"Batman told you everything" said M'gaan.

"Most part… Conner even six years in the past and you are still the same" said Clark placing a hand on Conner's shoulder making the teen flinch a little "Y-You talk to me" said Conner looking completely surprised "But I though you didn't like me?"

"I see you're still on the time when we don't talk to each other" sigh Clark "Conner there have been six years things mmm…things changed" he answered giving him a friendly smile.

"Really? So now you talk to me?" he said with a little smile forming on his face, receiving a gentle nod from Clark "Good"

"Wow, I didn't know that Supey knew so many words" said Wally after a few seconds earning a scowl from Superboy and a smack on the back of his head from Artemis.

"But then were we are? I mean …mmm you know what I mean" said Zatanna.

"Yes, we know where you are, but none of you answered so now we have to go for all of you" said Batman" But we have to go in our civvies"

"Yes, we are goi-"

"WAIT!"Interrupted Wally "Batman you said 'we'? I mean including you?"

"Yes, including me in the future all of you already know our identities" he said with an I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"And like I was saying before being interrupted" said Ollie looking angrily toward Wally" We are leaving we will back soon so-"

"Wait"

"WHAT CAN'T ANYBODY LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY?!" screamed Oliver crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"Mmm… sorry? So what you were going to say?"

"NEVERMIND! I WON'T TO BE INTERRUPTED AGAIN"

"No, please, wait we want to know what were you going to say, my Team will not interrupt again" said Kaldur politely, making Oliver give an exasperate sigh.

"Ok" said Oliver still a little mad "What I was going to say is that-"

"Master Batman the transport is ready" said an older man with British accent trough the holo-screen.

"AAAHHHHH! FORGET IT! I'M LEAVING" screamed (again) Oliver before storming out of the room, Zatanna and Robin burst into laughter, Artemis just smacked her face and the others were having a really hard time trying not to laugh like the some little trolls

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something" said the man from the holo-screen.

"Nothing important Alfred" sigh Batman "We will be there in five"

"Like you said Master Batman" said Alfred before turning off the chat.

"Like I was saying" Said Batman turning around to face the Team "Robin let's show them who we are" he said before taking off his scowl followed by Robin.

"Hi, my name its Richard, Richard Grayson, but I prefer Dick"

"My name its Bruce Wayne, but you can call me Mr. Wayne"

After the revelation everyone except Wally began to talk at the same time.

"Ok, ok guys breath, Bruce I think it's better to leave now" said Clark "Yep, Alfred it's going to get angry if we go untime" said Robin walking to the Zeta-beam before been stopped by Bruce "You don't understand all of you are staying just Clark, Oliver, Diana and me are coming the only reasons because I told you our identities it's because sooner or later you're going to know them"

"WHAT?!" screamed all the Team.

"And what are we supposed to do, wait here until you come back? No way, we want to go and we are going to go. POINT" said Artemis almost imitating the Bat-glare.

"What Artemis is trying to say is that all of this it is about us we have the right to see what's going on" said Kaldur calmly.

"Ok, but you are going to follow all my rules, understood?" he said receiving nods from everyone.

"Ok then it's better to leave now" said Wally walking toward the Zeta-beams stopping at the entrance "Wait, but where are we going?"

"To the Wayne Manor"


End file.
